Money making
by Katherine Moonhawk
Summary: Some of the boys are running a bit short on money, and with Anna, Tamao, Ryu and Manta's birthdays coming up they need to think of something fast to avoid heartbreak, and/or death in Anna's case. Anna finds out and suggests kissing booths. One shot.


**AN: **OK, so, just a bit of romantic humour sort of. It's just a onefic, lol, and the gang are all at school now. (don't ask how they ended up in the same school, or country, they just are.) And Hao is not evil, just Yoh's slightly older slightly controlling twin brother. (don't ask how that works either lol)

In this fic, basically, orohoro, yoh and hao, and choco are running a bit low on money. Whilst ren and lyserg are still rich, their allowances have been suspended, and ryu, manta, anna and tamao's birthdays are coming up.

Faust is…off somewhere…with Eliza.

Anna finds out and comes up with a 'fundraising' idea. She makes them each have their own kissing booth, ensuing in embarrassment, competition, pride and eventually romance.

Disclaimer: I don't own shaman king, but I own my own original characters and ideas.

Let the smooching commence… XD

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The boy's faces were slowly going from shocked to dark red. 'You have GOT to be joking!' Ren spluttered. Lyserg nodded and made a sound of agreement, Horo did too.

Choco said, 'Yeah, I mean in any other situation, this would be funny, but this is ridiculous!'

Hao smirked and slouched back against an armchair. 'Hey, what's all the fuss? I think it's going to be fun.' At the gang's shocked expression and jaw drops he laughed. 'What, you guys _don't_ want to spend a day kissing girls, _and_ getting money for it?'

Ren smiled a little, looking thoughtful. 'Well…when you put it that way…'

'Yeah..but what if they're really ugly, we can't say no and hurt their feelings, but you wouldn't want to let them.' Pointed out Horo, looking dismayed.

Hao shrugged. 'I wouldn't care, but then I'm not as soft hearted as you.'

'Regardless of being soft hearted, what if no one shows up, that would be humiliating.' Said choco, looking at his feet, which brought all of them to pause, looking thoughtful.

Anna sighed, interrupting their musing. 'This is the one and only time I'm going to say this, but all of you are quite good looking, and I want a birthday present, of course you'll get customers, and ugly people will be too shy to approach you, although you shouldn't be so shallow!' At that she sent a death glare at Horo who stumbled backwards. Huffing in disgust Anna refocused her attention on the rest. 'And I'm sure the others do too, plus this'll be funny, and most of what Yoh makes, I'll get.'

Yoh did a double take. 'But I'm not going!'

Anna raised an eyebrow, her glare becoming icy. 'Why not?'

Yoh gulped, 'well, erm, because I'm your, um,' his face went red as he muttered the last words. 'your fiancé'

Anna sighed. 'I think I'll live, now all of you, get going. Unless,' She smirked and looked at them. 'Unless you're too scared you'll get beaten by the others….'

The whole gang went bright red again, and then raced out the door, except Yoh, Lyserg and Hao.

Lyserg, his face flushing, went after a couple more seconds, and sighing Yoh followed.

Finally, like a stretching cat, Hao got up too and slouched out the door. Anna smirked again, going to shut it behind him, and shouting, 'And don't be late for dinner!' At which the gang waved, and said together.

'Yes, Anna.'

Unable to control herself any longer, Anna burst out laughing, then went upstairs, grabbed a digital camera, and made a few calls, before going out the door with her bandana on and a satchel on her arm.

*

'Where did she even find all this stuff?' Horo asked, scratching his head as he stared at the pile of wood, paper, hammers, nails, markers and clean clothes in bewilderment. The pile was in the middle of the park where Anna had sent them, and the boys could only assume she'd put it there.

'I don't know dude, I don't know.' Replied Choco, sounding awed.

Yoh laughed, 'Well, this is Anna we're talking about- but we better get started, Ren, Lyserg and Hao are way ahead of us.'

Ren had already put on his clothes and made his stand. On the sign was a golden dragon winking at whoever was looking at the sign, and a big notice saying. 'Kissing booth, 300 yen to kiss the great Tao Ren.' Yoh chuckled at that, whilst Horo shouted.

'Dude, how arrogant are you!' Ren laughed.

'I'm not arrogant, just honest.' Horo growled something angry, and started to go for Ren, when the Tao pointed out he still hadn't started, and it was 8.30 already.

Lyserg had written on his sign simply. '75 yen, kissing booth.' Yoh raised an eyebrow and wandered over to the Diethel. '75? You're selling yourself a bit short don't'cha think Lyserg, I mean, remember Milly?' Lyserg blushed.

'Yeah, but I'm too embarassd to make it higher, I'll see how it goes.' Yoh shrugged and chuckled.

'Ok.'

Hao had changed and was starting on his sign, although all Yoh could see so far was that he was putting a border of flame around it. Yoh rolled his eyes at his twin's back. Typical.

Seeing that even Horo and Choco had started now, Yoh bent down and picked up his own pile (each pile had a name on, and instructions on how to wear the clothes), moving it in front of a bench so he could sit down when he was done.

Picking up a hammer and a pile of nails, Yoh set to work.

*

Soon, they were all finished, and each boy, except Hao, stood nervously by their booth as the first groups of people began coming into the park at around 10 0'clock.

Hao, in a black open collared silk shirt and black jeans was charging 300 yen.

Ren was also charging 300 yen, although he was wearing a black jacket over a red shirt with tight fitting blue jeans.

Lyserg was charging 75 yen, and wore a white shirt and blue jeans.

Horo, wearing a ripped v-neck t-shirt with the sleeve ripped off, a silver chain surfing necklace and loose black cargos was charging 75, the same as Lyserg.

Choco, wearing a white T-shirt, denim jacket and slouched blue jeans was charging 50 yen- his fears about people even coming had made him drop his price considerably, in spite of Yoh's efforts to bolster his confidence.

Finally, Yoh was charging 100 yen. He wore slouched black ripped jeans and a white shirt, which he'd left, as usual, totally unbuttoned with the sleeves rolled up.

Actually, they were all looking pretty good. Unknown to them, Manta started to take photos with Anna's camera, chuckling to himself as the first girl, of medium height with a willowy frame and long wavy brown hair, walked up nervously to the semicircle of booths set up around a fountain.

Yoh, Lyserg, Choco and Horo each tensed up nervously, wondering which stall she would go too. She was wearing a long sleeved white shirt and black cargo pants, although she'd rolled up the sleeves of her shirt. She had some military style boots on and and silver earrings which matched her grey eyes.

Anna had to physically restrain Ryu whilst Manta tied him up in the bushes so he wouldn't blow their cover as the girl blushed more deeply and walked over to Horo's stall, whose eyes widened.

The other's watched closely, utterly astounded that Horo had been first. Ren looked like he'd quite happily chop the Ainu's head off with his kwan dao, which he held clenched in his fist beneath the booth- although Hao only looked mildly surprised and then disinterested.

Still blushing, the girl handed over 75 yen, which Horo took automatically. She blushed more deeply as she looked at Horo. 'That's right, right?'

Horo nodded. 'Uh-huh.'

The girl was still blushing. 'Um, should I close my eyes? Or..'

She trailed off. Horo smiled. 'Whatever you want.'

The girl looked surprised and then stuttered. 'o-ok, well can you kiss me first please?'

It was Horo's turn to look surprised. 'Ok.' He replied, automatically. The girl shut her eyes and looked wildly at Yoh, mouthing, '_What do I do?'_

Yoh shrugged. _'I dunno, just go with the flow_.' He mouthed back.

Going red, Horo placed his hands on either side of the girl's face, leaned in, tilted his head to one side and kissed her. She responded by putting her arms around his neck and kissing him more deeply whilst Choco jaw dropped.

After about a minute and a half, they broke apart, breathing heavily, both blushing. The girl smiled. 'Thanks. Although, you know, you're selling yourself short.' With that she walked away.

Horo grinned hugely, blew a raspberry at Ren, who very nearly attacked him, and said. 'you know, I don't think this is gonna be such a bad day after all.'

*

Soon, the whole area around the fountain was full of giggling girls- but whilst they seemed to congregate around different boys, all of them were too nervous to actually approach any of them. Except Hao, who had a long line of fierce and sexy looking girls, and was making money like there was no tomorrow.

Ren was watching Hao with an expression of disgust, and Yoh decided to lie down and take a nap- he wasn't betting on anyone coming up to him. Heck he didn't even know what Anna saw in him, and that bench sure was comfy.

It was at that moment that a small girl with ringleted violet hair and emerald green eyes was pushed towards the stall by her friends, clutching a hundred yen note. However, yoh, by this point, had shut his eyes and was drifting off to sleep.

Blushing,the girl leaned over the stall to look over Yoh and said. 'Um, excuse me- are are you open?'

Yawning, Yoh opened his eyes to see the girl's pretty face, wreathed by ringlets, and a slim but small body wearing a v-neck white crop top and a denim mini skirt with silver sandal and a silver chain bracelet.

Yoh spent a couple of moments gawping at her smooth stomach and further up…other…body parts hidden beneath the cotton of her top. He managed a 'wha'…?' and the girl blushed a little more and giggled.

'Um, are you open?'

Yoh blinked. 'Oh, um, yeah, I guess so.'

The girl blushed and giggled again, handing over 100 yen. 'Well, can I have a go?'

Yoh blinked, putting the money in his pocket. 'Yeah, sure.' He said, still a bit slow considering he'd just woken up- so when she leaned across and started kiss him full on the lips he went bright red, before coming back to his senses, running his hands through her hair and kissing her back.

After a few moments more they broke apart. 'Thanks gorgeous.' The girl said, then she blushed, giggled, and hurried back to her friends, giggling and pointing back. Yoh blushed a bit, laughed and waved as they turned to look, and all of them flushed, giggled and waved back- soon there was a queue almost as long as Hao's for Yoh's stall, and Horo had a steady stream of customers too.

It wasn't long before a curvy girl of medium height with a chocolate brown ponytail, clear blue eyes and big bangs came up to Lyserg's stall- on his part, Lyserg looked so surprised you'd have thought she was an angel. She was wearing a pink Ralph Lauren polo shirt, thigh length black boots and dark blue skinny jeans.

Blushing, she handed over 750 yen. Lyserg looked at it and said- 'Um, actually, I'm only charging 75 yen.'

The girl blushed more deeply. 'Oh, I thought you were, but, you know- it seemed so cheap…' She smiled nervously at Lyserg, who automatically smiled back.

Then Lyserg handed her back her money. 'Nah, I, well, I mean, I- I'm not that…well you know. I don't think I'm that attractive to be honest.'

The girl looked at him, 'But, can't I have a kiss?'

Lyserg looked shocked and then bewildered. 'Um, what?'

The girl looked down at the money in her hands, and gave him 75 yen. 'Well, you gave me all my money back…'

'Oh..right.' Said Lyserg, now utterly confused. He looked down at the money. Er..thanks'

Then he looked back at the girl, straight into her blue eyes, before he blushed, then leaned forwards and kissed her, placing his hands on her shoulders. After a moment, she kissed him back, and they went on for a long time, finally breaking apart.

The girl whose face was flushed, said. 'My name's Daisy.' She got out her lipstick and wrote her number on Lyserg's hand. 'Call me.' Then she walked off, leaving Lyserg completely astounded, until the next girl came up to his stall, and the next, and the next…

Choco leaned back against the wooden frame of his stall and tried not to feel bothered by his apparent rejection. At least no one seemed to be going to Ren either though… Choco shook his had, wondering if he should just pack up.

Suddenly, slim fingers tapped the shaman on the shoulder. He turned to see a dark skinned native american Indian girl with beautiful long straight black hair hanging down around her face and dark chocolate eyes. She was blushing a little, and wearing a white shirt, brown suede jacket and jeans. 'Um, you're open, right? The others said you weren't…cos you were turned away, you know…'

Choco's eyebrows shot into his hair, and all he managed to say was. 'Uh-huh.'

The girl giggled delicately. 'I'm guessing that means you are, right?' Mutely Choco swallowed and nodded.

The girl smiled and gave him 300 yen. Choco took it and then looked up in confusion. 'I'm only charging…'

The girl giggled again. 'Yeah, I know, but you deserve at least as much as that other guy.'

Choco felt himself get hot and red. 'uh..thanks.'

The girl smiled, and it was the kindest, prettiest smile Choco had ever seen. 'No problem.' Then she leaned forward and kissed him.

Once she was done, a long queue of the 'others' she'd mentioned formed, and the only person left with no customers was Ren.

Ren's face was hot and red, and he was trying to ignore the thoughts in his mind that were whirling around and around. The thoughts that told him that he never deserved to be loved, and that this proved it. The thoughts that he didn't stand a chance with anyone, that he wasn't good enough, ever.

Someone made a tiny, delicate sound behind him,and Ren turned to see a beautiful girl with long braids and butterfly clips blushing madly and looking hopeful. (**AN**: lol read Gift Of Love by jezebel parks sk fanfic, all will be explained)'May---may I have a kiss please?' As she said the words the girl put 300 yen on the stall.

Ren just nodded and leaned forward to kiss her. It was one of the most amazing experiences of his life, after both of them were panting a little and blushing. The girl put a piece of paper into Ren's hand, with her name and phone number, before running out of the courtyard.

Ren watched her go, before someone else tapped him on the shoulder, and he saw his own queue had formed.

*

Soon enough the day was over, and each infatuated boy was ready to start counting their money and putting their stalls away, when three more girls made their way into the courtyard. The boy's froze, and then waited to see who the girl's would go to.

It was Tamao, Pirika and Anna. Pirika, nervous and shy, made her way to Lyserg, and without saying a word, threw her arms around his neck and kissed him deeply, before giving him his money, whilst Horo watched with a shocked expression bordering on outrage.

Tamao walked over to Horo's stall, whose jaw dropped and whose face then went bright red. Blushing she handed over 75 yen, and Horo leaned forwards, cupped her face in his hands and kissed her until finally they broke apart. Then Tamao giggled and whispered something in Horo's ear, and he grinned.

Both of them turned to watch Anna, who was wearing her coat and dress as usual. For a second, there was silence, as everyone waited to see where she would go. Yoh, in particular, was uncharacteristically tense, gripping the side of his stall so hard it splintered a little.

Hao broke the silence. 'Aren't you coming over Anna? You know you don't have to pay.'

The splintering post on Yoh's stall creaked a little as Anna turned to look at Hao, she raised one eyebrow at him and ten turned and marched resolutely to Yoh's stall on the other side of the fountain.

Hao simply smiled a little at the only rejection he'd had all day and muttered to himself, with something a little more than mockery. 'Worth a try.'

Anna looked at Yoh and he looked at her. She was so beautiful. She blushed a little and looked beneath his eyes, at his body. 'It looks good. I mean, you always wear your shirt like that, but the jeans suit you, you should wear black more often.'

At first Yoh was a little stunned, and then he laughed. Anna looked up, her face softened. She blushed a little more deeply as she rummaged in her pockets. 'Yoh, I…'

Yoh's hand caught hers and held it by her side. He looked deep into her eyes, and both of them caught their breath. He smiled a little at her. 'You should know you don't have to pay for me either.'

Then he moved one hand further down onto her bum, and lifted the other to cradle her cheek as he leaned in to kiss her.

His girlfriend. His fiancé. His one true love.

*

Later, when Yoh was going to bed, Hao called up to him. 'You might have got the girl, but I still got the most money.'

Yoh laughed and shook his head. 'One day you'll get it bro, one day.'

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

XD

XD

XD

Me liiiiiked writing this. Lol, although it's a bit long 0.0 oh well, me like XD they're all so cute!! Espesh Yoh and Anna!! Glomps that coupling!!! Lol, might try drawing Manta's photos lol. Please review!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Kat


End file.
